Gunslinger
For a renegade few, battle sounds different than it does for the typical fighter. The clash of steel and the sizzle of spell energy are drowned out by the thunderous rhythm of gunfire—the pounding beat of the gunslinger. Gunslingers are a bold and mysterious lot. While many treat the secrets of black powder with the same care and reverence that a wizard typically reserves for his spellbook, most gunslingers know that firearms are a secret that cannot remain concealed forever. While current firearms are simple, often imprecise, and even dangerous devices, they are a technology on the move, and one that will become even more powerful when it is fully fused with magic. ; Gunsmith When you choose this subclass at 3rd level, you gain proficiency with firearms. You also gain proficiency with tinkerer's tools, or if you are already proficient with them you gain proficiency with another type of artisan's tools. ; Grit At 3rd level, as a bonus action you can gain advantage on the next ranged attack you make with a firearm. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can regain expended uses in three ways: * When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended uses. * When you reduce a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a ranged attack with a firearm, you regain 1 expended use. * When you score a critical hit with a ranged attack with a firearm, but do not reduce the creature to 0 or fewer hit points, you regain 1 expended use. Deadeye Shot Beginning at 3rd level, you can spend 1 grit point to gain advantage on the next attack roll you make with a firearm this round. ; Quick Draw Starting at 7th level, can draw or stow two one-handed firearms when you would normally be able to draw or stow only one. In addition, while you have at least 1 available use of grit, you can also add your proficiency bonus to initiative rolls. Violent Shot Starting at 7th level, you've discovered ways to push your firearms past their intended potential at the peril of damaging them. You can spend 1 or more grit points before making an attack roll with a firearm. For each point of grit spent, that attack gains +2 to the firearm's misfire score. If the attack hits, you can roll one additional weapon damage die per grit point spent when determining damage of the attack. Trick Shot By 10th level, you've honed your aim to fire off targeted shots to disable an opponent. You can spend 1 grit point before making an attack roll to target a specific location on the target's body. If the specified body part cannot be seen, or the target lacks the part in question, only normal damage is suffered with no additional effect. Trick Shot DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier Head. 'On a hit, the target takes normal damage and must make a Constitution saving throw or suffer disadvantage on attacks until the end of their next turn. '''Arms. '''On a hit, the target takes normal damage and must make a Strength saving throw or drop 1 held item of your choice. '''Torso. ' On a hit, the target takes normal damage and is pushed up to 10 feet directly away from you. '''Legs/Wings. '''On a hit, the target takes normal damage and must make a Strength saving throw or get knocked prone. '''Lightning Reload Starting at 15th level, you can reload any firearm as a bonus action. Piercing Shot By the 15th level, you've refined your deadly gunplay to allow certain shots to pierce through foes and continue on to damage others. You can spend 1 grit point before making an attack roll with a firearm that deals piercing damage. If the attack hits, you make an attack roll against every creature in a line directly behind the targets within your first range increment. Only the initial attack can misfire. Vicious Intent At 18th level, your firearm attack score a critical hit on a roll of 19-20. Hemorrhaging Critical. Upon reach 18th level, whenever you score a critical hit on attack with a firearm, the target suffers half of the damage from the attack at the end of its next turn. Ammunition All firearms require ammuniition to make an attack, and due to their rare nature, ammunition may be near impossible to find or purchase. However, if materials are gathered, you can craft ammunition yourself using your Tinker's Tools (cost and time are DM's discretion). Each firearm uses its own unique ammunition. Firearm Properties Firearms are a volatile technology, and as such bring their own unique set of of weapon properties. Some properties are followed by a number, and this number signifies an element of that property (outlined below). These properties replace the optional ones presented in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Firearms are ranged weapons. Reload The weapon can be fire a number of times equal to its Reload score before you must spend 1 attack or 1 action to reload. You must have one free hand to reload a firearm. Misfire Whenever you make an attack roll with a firearm, and the dice roll is equal to or lower the weapon's Misfire score, the weapon misfires. The attack misses and the weapon cannot be used again until you spend an action to try and repair it. To repair your firearm, you must make a successful Tinker's Tool check (DC equal to 8 + Misfire score). If your check fails, the weapon is broken and must be repaired out of combat at half the cost of the firearm. Scatter An attack is made against each creature within a 30 ft cone. These attack are simultaneous. If an affected creature is adjacent to you, they suffer double damage on a hit. This attack cannot be affected by any of your other shot features. Explosive Upon a hit, everything 5 ft of the target must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your dexterity modifier) or suffer 1d8 fire damage. If the weapon misses, the ammunition fails to detonate, or bounces away harmlessly before doing so.